You'll be Laughing So Hard
by pandagirl247
Summary: Just some funny things that I had to show everyone xD I'll update when I have ideas
1. 20 ways to annoy Inuyasha

20 ways to annoy Inuyasha:

1. Poke him

2. Steal his ramen and then give it to Koga

3. Tell Sango that Inuyasha has a crush on her

4. When Inuyasha's asleep, pour water on his head

5. Have Kagome offer you potato chips in front of Inuyasha

6. Dress up like Shippo and jump out of no where yelling "BOO!" At Inuyasha

7. Have Shippo turn into Inuyasha and mimic his every move like a mirror

8. Say repeatedly how hot Koga and Sesshomaru are, and have Kagome join you(in front of Inuyasha)

9. Have Shippo turn into Kagome and yell "sit boy!" Then take pictures of Inuyasha's reaction and show them to Sesshy

10. Every time he says something, yell "sit boy!"

11. Say "cat boy" after every sentence you say to him

12. Continuously hit him with a broom, yelling "scram!"

13. Show him this list

14. When he yells at you for making it, reply by saying "that's what you think" then repeat it after every one off his sentences

15. Tell him that Kagome died

he's happy, have Shippo disguise as Kikyo and see what he does(take pictures)

17. If he's sad, have Kagome jump out of no where and scare him

18. Steal Sesshy's fluff and give it to Inuyasha, then blame it on him when Sesshy comes to kill whoever stole it

19. Constantly remind him that Kikyo is dead

20. But him a chew toy, then take it away from him whenever he touches it. Give it back right away and if he touches it again do the same thing. Repeat.


	2. An Inuyasha Halloween

This is a series of funny Inuyasha scenarios that I will write whenever there's an important holiday coming up! Here we go!

It's time for the Inuyasha Halloween Special! Get ready, and don't let Rin steal all your candy!

Halloween

This Halloween I went trick-or-treating with Inuyasha and his friends(and enemies)! It was really fun! Of course as soon as Inuyasha and Koga saw each other they were fighting. Over candy. Kagome snuck away and gave her candy to Shippo, which made both of them really angry. Kagome just gave the sit command and yelled at Koga for being immature. While Shippo ate all the candy. Of course Koga was startled, like when Kagome slapped him in the episode where they met, and Ayame decided to come in and make her move. She ran right up and hugged Koga. When Koga tried to get her off, she wouldn't let go. When Koga started yelling at her, she started singing. REALLY LOUDLY. Do you know how annoying it is when wolf demons sing?! Well now you know why Koga has never serenaded Kagome. And I'm glad he never did. Meanwhile, Rin was on a mega sugar high. Somehow she got Sesshy to go around killing anyone who wouldn't give them extra candy. Scary. I wonder what kind of sugar highs demon kids can have... Jaken was running behind Sesshomaru yelling "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin doesn't need any more candy! She's going crazy!" And this was true, but Sesshy obviously didn't care. Sesshomaru was so fabulous that fangirls were stampeding out of houses just to touch his fluff! Jaken got run over by a car. Rin went up to him, seemingly less crazy, and said "it's ok Master Jaken, have some candy!" Jaken started tearing up, for this was the first act of kindness he had ever been shown. But then Rin dumped the rest of her candy on his head and ran away. Sango and Miroku's night was... Well lets just say Sango had to hit him with the hiraikotsu every 5 minutes. So, of course, Miroku thought his night was fabulous, while Sango was turning a shade of red that would possibly be permanent, seeing how embarrassed she was. Wonder what Christmas will be like...


	3. An 'Average' Day

OK so... I've been studying the ways of Inuyasha for my psychology class.

He doesn't know, of course.

If he did I would be dead.

So yeah.

But I told Kagome, and she's prepared to give the sit command when necessary!

Today was... A strange, strange day.

Koga came, and then suddenly Naraku came out of no where with his new army of Watrmelons! Inuyasha and Koga are apparently both scared of watermelons.

Or, which is more likely, had never seen them before.

A packet of watermelon seeds must have fallen out of Kagome's backpack cuz I don't know how else Naraku could have gotten SEEDLESS watermelons in this time.

Anyways, Koga and Inuyasha kept slicing through them with their claws(Koga has that thingy that attaches to his hand, right?)

Well, after that I went home, and I won the lottery!

Yup.

Anyways, I'm rich now.

At least I was...

Until I bought everyone stuff.

Inuyasha got, what, like, 247 packets of ramen?

Kagome got new text books

Sango got a brand new sword

Miroku got a poster... He didn't ask for much, but you can guess what was on it

Shippo got a huge bag of Halloween candy

Koga got a dart board with Inuyasha's face on it

Hakkaku and Ginta got a motorcycle

Ayame got a camera((hmm wonder why... XD you'll find out))

Naraku got a bottle of shampoo for his stringy hair

Sesshy got a chew toy and a brush for his fluff

Rin got an MP3 player with some very annoying songs on it(AKA a torture device for use on Jaken)

And Jaken got a headache.

But then I wasn't rich anymore. Dangit I'm so fricken nice.

((Hmm I wonder what Ayame will use her camera for... Hehehe...

~Panda ))


	4. Another Day

Another Day...

Today I have homework.

I was thinking about how much I don't wanna do it when I realized I could use this on my psychology thing!

So all I have to do is give my homework to Inuyasha and see what he does with it!

...

The dog demon ate my homework.

Yup, that's the truth.

Apparently he was hungry and Kagome wouldn't make ramen.

But of course you know what Kaome did to him after that.

So I printed a new homework sheet off of my computer and didn't bring it to the feudal era this time.

Anyways, today was the day that Kikyo came!

And I realized I hadn't bought her anything.

Oh well...

I don't have any money left, ok?!

Anyways, Ayame came today! She wanted me, Kagome, and Sango to follow her somewhere. We agreed, and she led us to a treehouse.

"Woah, did you make this, Ayame?!"

"Yeah, you like it? Come inside!" She replied.

We followed her up the ladder and into the treehouse.

There were pictures of Koga all over the walls. And I mean EVERYWHERE

Um, Stalker much?!

"Uh, Ayame?" Kagome said. "This is what you used the camera for?!"

"Yup!"

"Wow..." Sango said.

"Isn't this a little obsessive?" Kagome asked.

She got all mad and yelled "you just want Koga all to yourself! Koga's MINE!"

"Woah, woah," Kagome replied putting her hands up in defense. "You can have Koga! I don't want him! But, what, have you been stalking him?!"

"Ummm..." Ayame replied

"Ayame, Kagome's right. If Koga finds out he'll definitely think you're a creepy stalker and then he will NEVER love you" I add.

"Fine" Ayame sighed. "I won't stalk him anymore."

Just then, Koga came into the treehouse.

"Koga!" Ayame squealed.

Then Koga looked around the room. "Uhhhh..."

Kagome and Sango, who were standing closest to him, covered his eyes with their hands.

I pushed Koga out the window.

"Hey!" Koga yelled as he fell out the window. But then I fell on top of him. "Huh?!" He said.

"Gahh!" I quickly got off of him and ran back up to the treehouse. He looked so confused XD but he started to come back up, and I pulled out my chainsaw and opened the door.

Yaaa the chainsaw was the one thing that I bought for myself...

He ran away screaming, and all four of us started laughing so hard.

But then I still had homework to do.

Dangit.

((Poor Koga XD lol I need more ideas though... Ima write more "ways to annoy" soon.

~Panda ))


	5. 20 Ways To Annoy Koga

20 ways to annoy Koga

1. Videotape Inuyasha and Kagome kissing and give it to him

2. Tell him that Ayame is right behind him

3. When he turns around scream "APRIL FOOLS" at the top of your lungs

4. Then run away

5. Scare him with a chainsaw

6. Have Ayame sing for him

7. Continuously call him a stalker

8. A Kagome stalker

9. Tell him if he spends a whole day with Inuyasha and them peoples and he doesn't fight with Inuyasha the whole time he gets a cookie

10. If he agrees, yell "ahh! Ayame's coming!" And run when he turns around to look for her

11. If he refuses, yell "ahh! Ayame's coming!" And run when he turns around to look for her

12. Pour Inuyasha's ramen on his head

13. Give Hakkaku and Ginta a motorcycle that's faster than him(done!)

14. Eat cookies in front of him, saying "mmmmmmmmmm!" Over and over again trying to make him jealous and want cookies

15. If he asks for a cookie, yell "NO! Why would I ever give you a cookie?!"

16. Then smile and say "just kidding, of course you can have one!"

17. Compare him to Inuyasha by drawing a Venn diagram on a paper, then when you fill it out yell "Inuyasha's better!" to Kagome

18. Interrupt everything he says by saying "dog demons are awesome!"

19. Show him this list

20. Record him saying one word and follow him playing it over and over


	6. Another Day In The Feudal Era

Ok, it's another day in the feudal era!

Lets see how Inuyasha reacts to manga!

I gave Inuyasha my manga, and he opened up to a random page.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's called manga, people read it for fun." I replied.

"Hmm..." He lied down on his back and held the book up in the air, reading it.

"He's actually reading it?!" I whispered to Kagome excitedly.

"I guess so..." She replied. "This is so weird!"

Then I got a strange image of Inuyasha in Kagome's time wearing a school uniform with glasses.

"Make him sit!" I whisper to Kagome

"Sit boy!"

I took the manga back from him and walked off.

"Hey! What was that for?! Kagome! Give me my manga back! Aw, whatever. I don't need that stupid book anyway."

He looked very disappointed...

This project is going really well.

I brought my camera to the feudal era to take pictures. I took one of Inuaysha eating ramen, Kagome saying "sit boy" (Inuyasha made it in the picture also), and one of Inuyasha and Koga fighting.

Hmm maybe I should study the others too! I told Kagome my idea, and she agreed. She wasn't the one being an idiot, anyways, so it was alright to observe them and stuff. Or at least she said something like that. So I took one of Sango and Miroku(the usual routine) and one of Ayame in her treehouse, and I'll take one of Koga with Kagome when he comes.

Yay! Wait, what if my teacher doesn't believe me?! Oh wait, this isn't my psychology class. It's creative writing. Oops... Whatever hehe

Rin just wandered up to Kagome! *snaps picture*

"Kagome, I got lost! Can you help me find Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Just then Jaken comes behind her, panting. He had earbuds in his ears and he was holding Rin's MP3 player. "Rin! What are you doing here?"

"Uhh Jaken? You listening to Rin's music?" I ask.

"No! Rin glued these in my ears!" Jaken replied angrily. I snapped a picture of him.


	7. Jaken's Problem

Just then Sesshy came. He still had fangirls clinging to him. There were two teenage girls on him and he walked straight up to me and said "this is your fault."

"Who, me?" I ask innocently

"Don't play dumb with me. I can't get these girls off me! And it's your fault for bringing me into that strange world of yours and Kagomes."

I shrug "why don't you just kill them?"

"Like I said, they won't get off of me! They aren't even scared!"

"Not my problem. Here's Rin and Jaken, you can leave now"

"It's also your fault that Jaken has been singing 'oh ima gummi bear' and 'what does the fox say'! He's had Rin's- er- machine in his ears every hour of every day!"

"Rin glued the ear buds in Jaken's ears, and the songs are just so annoying that he is forced to sing them. Like... Magic."

"Whatever, but it's still your fault"

"Then why don't you just kill me?"

He stared at me coldly

"You're also the only one who knows how to fix these problems. If I killed you I would just be stuck."

"You have the tetseiga though, so you could bring me back to life"

"Hmm..."

You know I should really just shut my mouth sometimes

"The tetseiga is a piece of trash. There is rarely anyone that needs to be brought back to life."

"But the tetseiga brought Rin-"

"Shut up, wench. I have no need for your petty responses. Lets go Rin. Jaken, you stay here. I've had enough of your babbling."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I-" Jaken protested

"Stay here or I'll kill you." And with that Lord Sesshomaru left, Rin running after him shouting "farewell Master Jaken!"

And so now were stuck here with Jaken.

"Stupid girl!" Jaken yelled at me. "Look what you made m'lord do! He left me behind and went off with that stupid girl! You will pay dearly-"

"Look, do you want those things out of your ears or not?" I say impatiently.

"Pay attention when I am speaking!"

"If you get those things unstuck to your ears Sesshomaru will take you back"

"Yes! Please help me, master- err what's your name?"

"There's no time for talking. I'm going back to my time so me and Kagome can find the antidote. You stay here and- huh?!"

He was singing the lyrics to a parody of 'Trouble'

I rolled my eyes and Kagome and I hopped into the well.


	8. The Violent Rin Song

**The Violent Rin Song**

**Sing in a soft/whisper-ish voice**

**XD**

**Rin's POV**

Sesshomaru gave me a knife

I used it to cut up Jaken's life

Sesshomaru gave me a bow

I shot an arrow at Kikyo

nana-na!

nana-na!

Sesshomaru gave me a sword

I used it to kill Myoga's lord

Sesshomaru gave me a pig

I fed it lots and it grew real big

nana-na!

nana-na!

Sesshomaru gave me a staff

I used it to cut Kagura in half

Sesshomaru gave me a gun

I shot some bullets and the deed was done

nana-na!

nana-na!


	9. Kagome's Party part 1

Backtracking

Back to before Halloween...

Kagome had a Halloween party!

In her time, of course.

She invited her friends from school

And Sango, since they were best friends

But eventually word got around

And everyone in the feudal era new about it

So they all went to her time

For the party

Oh ya, I was invited too

So here's how the party went:

Kagome was super mad at everyone, especially Inuyasha.

Who, of course, was hanging around when she invited Sango.

And Miroku asked him what he was mad about when Kagome demanded Inuyasha to get out of her face

And Inuyasha, of course, just HAD to say, a bit too loudly, "Kagome won't let me come to her stupid Halloween party, even though she's inviting Sango!"

And eventually word got around.

Somehow even Naraku knew about it, not that he wanted to come.

He thought it would be embarrassing because his hair looks terrible

And it really does

But Kagura went, and so did Kohaku.

Naraku told them to spy for him, but Kagura was planning not to

And of course Kohaku didn't want to either.

Then there was Sessy.

Rin BEGGED him to let her go

And as soon as Sesshy found out that Kagura was going he decided to go as well

He said it was because he was over protective of Rin

And of course Jaken, being the baka he is, followed.

Koga, of course, was going

And Ayame followed, threatening Hakkaku and Ginta to get Koga to like her

Somehow.

So, the party was on

And Kagome was super mad when her feudal friends started showing up

Mad at Inuyasha, that is.

So, expectantly, she gave the sit command

A bunch of times.

When Kagome's friends showed up, Kagome had nothing to worry about

I don't know why she was so freaked out

It was a Halloween party after all

So her friends thought everyone was in costume

She was so relieved.

But, since this story wouldn't be funny otherwise, some strange things did happen

First of all, Rin was really careless.

She kept eating all the candy, and then went up to Kohaku all like "Hi! I'm Rin you remember me? I love gummi bears so much, don't you? That's why Halloween is my favorite holiday! There's so much candy, I can't even count how much I ate! That's cuz I never learned how to count, but still! Oh yeah, and Halloween is fun cuz I can torture Jaken with all of Kagome's cool stuff! Well I guess I could do that anyways. Ooh, there's Jaken! Bye now!" And she ran off before he could say a word.

Of course Kohaku was hiding from Sango the whole time, trying to make sure she didn't see him in case Kagura saw.

And Sango was avoiding Miroku in fear of embarrassment.

Before the party, she had warned him not to go anywhere near Kagome's friends

And if they decided to talk to him, not to... You know what I mean.

Kagome introduced Sango to her friends, and they seemed to all get along fine.

Until Miroku came right up to her while they were all talking

Sango hadn't said anything about herself, right?

Well too bad for him, because Sango slapped him harder than she ever had before

And it hurt, too.

Meanwhile, Hakkaku and Ginta were warning Koga to stay away from Kagome

In fear of Ayame's rath

Much like in episode 99 except this time Ayame, not Sesshomaru.

Speaking of Lord Fluffy, he was just standing there, bored, while Rin chased Jaken all over Kagome's house.

Rin cornered him in the room of the party, and Jaken almost peed his pants!

He had learned to fear Rin while she had any of Kagome's things with her

This time it was a curling iron.

Kagome never used it, so Rin was allowed to do whatever with it

Jaken called Lord Sesshomaru to stop her, but The Fluff God pretended not to listen.

Rin plugged the curling iron in, turned it on, and stepped towards Jaken with an evil grin on her face.

That girl had WAY too much sugar.

Jaken had sweat running down, and he had a face of mortal terror

Rin got closer.

Jaken screamed like a little girl, and...

Sesshomaru burst out laughing.

Yes, Sesshomaru,_ Lord_ Sesshomaru, Sesshy, The Lord of Fluff Here and There, was laughing like...

I don't even know how the heck to describe it!

All heads turned to him.

No one had ever heard Lord Sesshomaru laugh before.

Rin had achieved the impossible.


	10. Kagome's Party part 2

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin turned around, back to her normal self.

I mean the Rin that wasn't on a sugar high.

That normal self.

And then Sesshy blushed.

He blushed!

Rin ran up and hugged his legs(he was much taller than she) tightly.

He blushed even harder!

But all he said was "let's go."

Rin nodded and followed him out the door, Jaken scrambling behind.

Everyone else was still silent, watching them leave.

Then Kagome stood in front of the now closed door.

"Umm... That was... Unexpected? Anyways, we can all just go back to what we were doing before, so... I know! Let's play a game! Or, er, a contest? I don't know..."

A confused Kgome looked out at the crowd of people before her.

"I know! Let's do karaoke!" Eri suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Ayame shouted.

Oh no.

Ayame can't sing! Neither can Koga! But something tells me that both of them will be...

Apparently it was a contest.

First we all had to sit through a boring performance by Eri and Yuri

And then it was Ayame.

She started singing "Party in the USA"

Which isn't the best song anyway

And of course she was a horrible singer.

She would never win

Everyone was holding their ears closed, wincing at the pain.

It was the scariest Halloween thing ever

EVER

Next up was someone from Kagome's school

Then me, Kagome, and Sango

And after that, no one else wanted to go.

Or so we thought.

Kagome went up to the 'stage' to conclude the contest

And Koga said "wait!"

Apparently he wanted to sing

Hakkaku and Ginta looked panicked

They yelled "What!" And ran after Koga when he walked up to the stage

"Uhh.. Ok then, I guess Koga wants to sing..!" Kagome said to the crowd.

"But Koga!" Said Hakkaku "You can't! What about-"

"Shut up, I can sing if I want to" replied an annoyed Koga.

"Alright then, pick your song," Kagome said.

Koga started singing, and it actually wasn't that bad

Well actually it was

But Ayame thought it was 'wonderful'

She practically had hearts for eyes as she stood directly in front of the rest of the crowd, right in front of Koga.

Well this definitely wasn't helping the problem of her liking him and him liking Kagome

Because after he was done, he shouted that the song was meant for Kagome!

Well not the song, but you know what I mean...

And then Kagome went up to the stage and slapped him

Because it wasn't really Kagome

It was Ayame dressed as Kagome

Cuz Kagome had snuck out

Except it wasn't really Koga either!

It was Inuyasha!

Which made it really awkward when they pulled off their masks

So basically Inuyasha was trying to serenade Kagome undercover

And Ayame was trying to make it seem like Kagome hated Koga

So everything was messed up

Because Koga stormed up to the stage and he and Inuyasha were arguing

And Ayame knocked out both of them

Kagome came back in

With Rin and Sesshomaru

But where was Jaken

Whatever

Anyways

Rin ran up to the stage and threw candy at everyone

Knocking out Ayame

And Kagome made everyone else leave

Except the only people that did were her friends

Who ran out the door

Screaming

Because Rin had a chainsaw.


End file.
